


Manip: Lady in Red

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: All her Fault, Fanart, Gen, I blame Regency, Manip, go yell at her, the manip is of Serena alone but the idea is Berena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr and Regency coming to me saying: “Serena in this color. Serena in that dress even, actually.”





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> [the post that started this](http://enough-honey.tumblr.com/post/180595058405/rachel-weisz-for-the-hollywood-reporter)
> 
> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Reg: "Serena in this dress".

I said: "Let me make that happen."

Bonnie: "Can I get a detective!Bernie enchanted by Serena: femme fatale in distress and THIS DRESS".

And then I said: "Serena’s husband Edward has gone missing, Serena insists she had nothing to do with it, but a copper, Robbie Metcalf. So, Serena seeks help from private detective Bernie Wolfe, asking her to find Edward and to help Serena prove her innocence. But things start to get more complicated when Serena finds herself falling for Bernie, and Bernie finds Edward, dead."


	2. wallpaper




End file.
